1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a touch cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In current information era, human beings by degrees tend to rely on consumer electronic products. The consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and tablet PCs are commonly seen everywhere and have become inseparable from modern life. Input devices of the products have been changed from conventional keyboards and mice to touch covers so as to achieve the goals of convenience, miniaturization, and user-friendliness.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional touch cover. In a conventional touch cover 10, in order to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electrostatic discharge (ESD) from affecting operation of an electronic apparatus, a grounding circuit is often disposed around a sensing circuit in the circuit layout of the touch cover of the electronic apparatus for protection purposes. In the touch cover 10, a sensing circuit 14 and a grounding circuit 16 are both disposed on a flexible substrate 18 first, and the flexible substrate 18 is then attached to an inner plane 12a of a substrate 12. As a result, an area required for the inner plane 12a on the touch cover 10 cannot be reduced. Accordingly, a width of the touch cover 10 is increased.